The Sun Is Just A Dying Star(s2)
by JeromeC7
Summary: Set in season 2, the Anubis kids are back for another year at school and just hope to have a normal year but Anubis house has other plans. Along with a new enchanting mystery involving the sun god Ra the kids face serious drama involving strife between one another, romance, cheating, and dark adversity coming upon each student. Will all of this be solved or will it engulf them?
1. Blissful Returns

HEY GUYS.

this is my season 2 of HOUSE OF ANUBIS

The site of Anubis House loomed before her, an imposing, and yet wonderful site. It wasn't home; it was far from it. But it was the home that she now had for the duration of the school year, as it had been for the last school year as well, and hopefully for the next as well.

This would be her third year of high school, along with her housemates. Only one would remain, and hopefully she would be able to spend that final year with her new friends, here, in Anubis House, in England. Friends that had been hard to make due to the circumstances of her initial arrival, but friends whom she would always have now, after everything they had gone through in the past year.

As Nina walked inside the front door she looked around the foyer. The familiarity of the place was refreshing, even though she had been with her grandmother over the summer. She loved the woman, but it was nice to be back here. She hadn't seen anyone since leaving for the summer, so this would be nice; there was no doubt about that.

In the sitting room she could hear voices, so leaving her bags by the door she headed inside, catching the end of a conversation between Joy and Patricia, which began while she was outside, beginning with:

"Nina's a good person, please don't tell me you're going to give her trouble with Fabian," Patricia was saying to Joy, wanting to avoid conflict between her best friend and Nina, her very good friend and Sibuna member. Someone she had a strong bond with, likely equivalent to that of her friendship with Joy.

Joy smiled a bit, "Patricia, don't worry about a thing. I had a lot of time to see Fabes, and…a lot of time to see what could happen."

"That worries me," Patricia commented.

Joy didn't take it personally, "He's really devoted to her, it seems. I couldn't do anything," Joy said, "So…," she drew the word out, "I'm leaving them be. If a summer couldn't change things, I doubt him seeing her during this term would."

"You still have that smile," Patricia told her, "I don't like that."

"Patricia you worry way too much," Joy told her.

Nina was walking into the room, but neither noticed as Joy continued.

"I have a new crush," she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh please don't tell me it's Jerome," she said, "He's the only single one…"

Nina stood to the side and didn't interrupt them. She wanted to listen. The bits she was hearing made it sound as though she didn't have to worry about Joy, giving her a great relief, but she wanted to know more. She wasn't intending to eavesdrop, but this was a curiosity. Joy was a curiosity.

"I can't tell you," Joy said, "But…does that mean Alfie has a girlfriend, then?"

"Amber," Patricia said, "Surprisingly. Unless her deciding not to talk about anything about them means they aren't. But…Alfie seems to say otherwise," Patricia told Joy.

Joy turned her head, "Oh, Nina."

Patricia stood up, "Nina! How long have you been here?"

"Just got here," she told Patricia, walking over, "So, what are we talking about?"

Joy just kept her mischievous smile. Nina could see why Patricia would hate it.

"Nothing really," Patricia said, "Girl stuff, unfortunately. Joy dragged me into it."

"You can't have a conversation alone," Joy told Patricia.

"You can try," Patricia said, "Or at least make it something I don't mind talking about."

"Come on Patricia, a little girl talk is good every once in a while," Nina told her.

"Amber's the one you should be talking to then," Patricia said, sitting on the couch.

"So Nina…," Joy said, looking around and then leaning towards her, "You still have that locket? Just…wondering."

Nina glanced to Patricia who sighed, "Ok, so I told her about Sibuna and everything…she's my best friend! And she was kind of involved last term, so…sorry."

"It's…it's ok," Nina said, "Yeah, I have it. Why?"

"Might be of use. I might need to borrow it sometime," she said, "Might be nice to have hiding places for stuff, or access to secret areas for other things," she shrugged.

"It only works for me," Nina said.

They could hear the door opening before Joy could protest. Soon they saw Amber walking in, "Nina! Patricia! …Joy! It's great to see you three!" she said happily as she came in, hurrying and sitting by Nina.

"Amber!" Nina said, looking out, "You didn't bring luggage…?"

"Of course I did!" she said with some shock that Nina could possibly think otherwise, "Alfie's bringing it in."

"Oh, ok…"

Patricia and Joy looked at each other. Confirmation enough for them, though it was Joy who cared over Patricia.

"You know Amber, Alfie's kind of scrawny," Jerome said as he walked in next, "Your bags are going to be too much for him. Good job, always wanted a room to myself," and with that he took his leave, towards his room.

"Well, Jerome's here…," Patricia said, glancing to Joy, but the other girl showed nothing on her face.

"I see that," Joy countered.

"Ok…I don't get it," Amber said.

"Don't worry about it," Nina told her.

They heard some more footsteps and saw Mick and Alfie coming in, "Thanks for the help man!" Alfie told Mick, "I thought these things would kill me!"

"No problem. I know the feeling of having to do this for Amber," Mick said.

"I can see why you broke up with her," Alfie joked.

Mick turned to him but didn't get a chance to say what he was going to when Amber yelled, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Alfie called quickly, saying quietly, "Can't talk so loud…"

"Alfie, come and join us," Nina told him.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do that," he said, relieved to be setting down – well, dropping – Amber's bags.

"Alfie!" Amber yelled at him.

"Sorry!" he said defensively, unsure if he should go in or not.

Mick laughed a little to himself, "Good luck man," he said, heading off towards his room.

Alfie headed into the sitting room while Jerome came back into view at the same time that Mara came inside, "Mara!" he said happily, "Great to see you! If you have a…"

"Sorry Jerome," she said, "Mick's here already, right? I was going to go see him. But it's great to see you, and I'll talk later," she said, hurrying off towards Mick's room, leaving Jerome standing in the doorway.

"…moment…," he muttered, shaking his head and walking off.

"Well," Alfie said, "At least I'm not like that," he sat next to Amber, causing Joy to laugh a little.

"I'm sorry. It's just a hard relationship to buy into…for me, at least. But I was of course gone…"

"I'll give you that one," Amber said, "Otherwise I'd have to take that one really personally," she put strain on 'really'.

Nina kept looking towards the door, not really listening to them talk. She heard Amber's voice, "He'll be here soon."

"I hope so," Nina said.

As Nina zoned out of the conversation for another few minutes she heard the door opening. She got up and hurried out of the room in time to see Fabian setting his bags down and look up to see her, "Nina!" he said happily.

"Fabian!" she greeted with equal joy, hugging him without caring that the others could see their private moment.

"I missed you," he told her, "I thought about you every day."

"So did I," she told him, smiling, "It's just great to see you again."

"Yeah…phone and email didn't really do it," he said.

She nodded, "For once I'm excited about school. I get to see you."

He laughed, "Yeah, I know. I feel the same way."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, but before they could lean in and kiss like they both wanted, they heard a door close above them and saw Victor looking down over the railing, "Go into the other room!" he called down in his demanding voice, "Everyone! Into the other room!"

Fabian and Nina broke their embrace. "I'll go get the others," Nina told Fabian, heading down the hall to get Mick, Mara and Jerome while Fabian went into the other room where Alfie, Amber, Patricia and Joy were waiting.

Joy nodded to greet him, but did nothing else, which really surprised Patricia.

By the time Nina had gotten the others Victor was at the bottom of the steps, "These bags don't belong here."

"We'd have moved them if you didn't call us here," Patricia told him as he walked into the room, "Considering we have someone strong to lift Amber's bags," she gave Mick a playful hit to make her point.

"Enough," Victor told her, keeping a bit of acid in his words as the students took their seats, "There are nine of you now. We four bedrooms. You girls will have to triple up."

"Is that what you called us together for?" Joy asked, "We know that."

"Quiet!" he snapped, "I'll have no backtalk, Ms. Mercer. Now, there is one more reason I gathered all of you. We'll be having a new student this term. Trudy is currently out picking her up."

"Her?" Jerome asked, "By chance do you have a picture?"

Mara shot him a look, but quickly got rid of it. She was with Mick, why should she care about Jerome's words?

"Mr. Clarke, you shall see your new housemate soon enough," Victor said, "Another outburst from any of you will result in punishment. I don't like to be interrupted. Now, with six girls and two rooms, make the arrangements. You all shall also treat her well. I normally wouldn't care how you treat each other, but a new student is another matter entirely. She's projected to only be here for this year, so when she leaves she will leave with good experiences to take to wherever she goes afterwards. It's for the sake of Anubis House and for the school. Is that understood?"

The nine nodded to him, giving Victor their answers.

"Good," he said, "Failure to comply properly will not end well. I will make sure that anyone who causes trouble with her is punished. Mr. Sweet has made it clear that he wants good things said about the school to be spread out, and I want word of this house to be spread as well. Maybe I'll eventually get a compliant group…," he said the last part more to himself than anyone else.

"We're still here!" Alfie complained, hearing it.

"Mr. Lewis!" Victor said angrily.

Realizing it, Alfie shook his head, "It wasn't me!"

Victor lifted his hand up, pointing a finger to Alfie, "Oh, you will be punished for that, trust me. First day back and you will be punished."

"Oh come on!" Alfie complained as Victor stepped out and headed back to his office, "It's not fair!"

Jerome clasped him on the shoulder, "Look at it this way Alfie. You get punished, and we could possibly get an attractive new girl here. You may lose but…," he looked to Amber, "Ok, you don't win either. You have an old model."

"What did you call me?" Amber demanded angrily.

"Nothing," Jerome said, heading to the door.

Mick got up, "Well, this could be fun," he told Mara, "If Jerome's watching the door, want to watch? He might get slapped."

Mara smiled a bit, "Yeah, that might be fun to see," she took his hand to get up, but her emotion wasn't really in her words.

"Mara," Joy said before she left.

"Yes Joy?" she asked.

"I hate to ask, but can you switch rooms with the new girl? I mean, as it is now, it's you, Patricia and myself. It's nothing personal, but could you give your spot to the new girl and go with Amber and Nina?"

"Why?" Mara asked, "I mean, I'll do it, sure, but I'd like to know why."

"I'd like to get to know the new girl better," Joy said with her smile, "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's fine," she said, "I don't mind."

"Thanks!" Joy said happily.

As Mick and Mara left, Patricia turned to Joy, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I didn't get to know Nina, I'm getting to know this new new student."

"I'm right here," Nina reminded her.

"Oh, but you're old now," Joy said jokingly.

"I guess Joy's right," Fabian told Nina, "You're a normal student here now, now the same student you were last year."

"Ok, you have a point," Nina conceded to Joy.

Alfie interjected into the silence, "So, Mick already has his guess. Anyone want to place theirs?"

"After what he said about me, I think a slap would be lovely," Amber said.

"Are you going to be doing the slapping?" Patricia asked her.

"I might," she said, "But I don't want my hands to get dirty."

"You think Jerome has a dirty face or something?" Joy asked, "Look at him. I'm sure he spends as much time on himself as any of us girls. Well, except you and Patricia. You spend more, I'll bet, and Patricia less."

Patricia took no offense, and Amber just nodded, giving that Joy's statement was correct.

Nina couldn't help but smile, "Is this what it's going to be like now? Just…normal school stuff? Normal conversations? Normal friendships?"

"Yeah," Fabian agreed, "It's going to be different going back, after Sibuna…"

Alfie nodded, "I miss it already."

"I can do without that madman Rufus running around and trying to kill us," Patricia said.

Amber nodded, "Yeah. I think we all can."

Joy sat and listened, having nothing to add other than, "And I can do without being kept away from all of you. It was so lonely…"

"Well you're back now," Fabian told her, "And you're with friends again."

* * *

Jerome was getting ready to give up sitting on the step and waiting when the door opened and Trudy came through, causing him to shoot up to his feet. The bags had been mostly moved, but a few of Amber's heavier bags remained at the door.

"Come right on in, and don't mind these bags," Trudy said, but Jerome couldn't see the girl as he tried to look past Trudy. "Come on…," he breathed, "Move…"

As Trudy came through she saw him, "Oh, hello Jerome. Waiting for something?"

"No," he said, making cover for himself, "Just coming down the stairs," he lied, stepping onto the floor from the stair, "Guess we just had the timing down."

"Yeah," Trudy said, seeing no reason to think Jerome was lying. She moved aside, "Well, you're the first to meet your new housemate, I guess. Jerome, this is Noah."

The young woman came through with a pale blue skirt and white blouse on with two bags in hand. She had wavy dark brown hair down to her shoulders and looked stunning with her beauty. Her dark hair, her dark eyes, her face. Jerome found himself lucky to have made the choice to sit and wait and be the first to meet her.

She gave him a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Jerome," she said, her voice sweet and soft, "I'm Noah Reid. I'll be living here for the term."

Trudy left them, saying she had to get dinner started. Jerome thanked whoever was merciful for letting them be alone for now, "Jerome Clarke. It's…it's very nice to meet you, Noah," he said. Any thoughts he may have had about what he would say if she turned out attractive were gone. He was left with no thoughts, no words to use.

She just smiled however, "I can see I took your words, if you had them. I apologize for my theft."

Delightful. She was already showing herself to be quite possibly the best sort of girl who could have walked in.

But she was right, she had robbed Jerome of any worthwhile words, leaving him looking like an idiot in front of her. She just smiled and laughed a little, walking over and heading a few steps up before stopping, "I'll see you later, Jerome," she said sweetly before going up to find a bedroom.

Jerome stood there for a few more moments and then looked up after her, "Wow…," is all he could find to say.

"So, is that her?" Mara asked as she came around the corner and looked at Jerome, "I don't see what can elicit that reaction from you, Jerome."

"How can you not?" he asked, "Or are you jealous?" he smiled, "Ah, that's it, isn't it Jaffray?"

"Of course not!" she defended, "I'm with Mick."

"Ah, but Mick is only so good…I guess," he said, "I mean, if he got you, he's got to have something going for him, right?"

"Just be quiet Jerome," Mara said, going up the stairs past him and heading up. Not pushing the issue farther Jerome headed towards his room.

* * *

"Have you met the new girl yet?" Amber asked Nina.

"No, I didn't see her even," Nina said, looking across the table, "What about you Patricia? You're sharing a room with her."

"I saw her," Patricia said, "She seems nice."

Joy nodded, "Yeah, I didn't get much other than 'nice' either. She kept to herself."

"That's odd," Fabian said, sitting next to Nina, "Nervous, maybe?"

"Nervous about the welcome we'll give her, maybe," Nina said, making a joke about her first day and the cold welcome she had, even though it may very well be taken badly by the others. Nobody seemed to hear, at least.

"What was that?" Amber asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

Mick and Mara sat next to each other, "You went to see what happened," Mick said to Mara, "So…Jerome's been in his room this whole time. He get slapped or something?"

"I don't think so," Alfie interjected as Mara opened her mouth, "I was in there. He seemed fine. Or…does a slap not show up?"

"Want to find out?" Amber asked rather happily.

"Um…no…," he said, drawing back a bit.

"Oh darn. I want to do that someday…"

"Not today, not on this face," Alfie told her.

"You do realize you left yourself open to the future," Fabian said.

"Well she's my girlfriend! I might have to let it happen someday!" he told Fabian.

"And that's why we work, everyone," Amber said half-sarcastically.

"Um, going back to the other subject, no, he did not get slapped," Mara said, since Alfie had interrupted her, "I was kind of surprised, actually. I don't know if I'd have the same restraint as Noah. And the other thing is…well…he tried to flirt with her," she was trying to find the words to convey to them with, "and it seems like it was working…"

"Wait, so she actually showed interest in him?" Mick asked, astonished, "Must be an act, or something. There's no way…or maybe she's not a very good catch."

"You'll find out when she comes," Mara said, "But she is pretty."

Jerome came in shortly and sat down by Alfie. He looked around the table and realized he was the last one, sans Noah. And there was an empty chair to his side.

"Ah, some things just go right," he said happily.

Mick leaned on the table, "So, how is that working? I mean…it's you…no offense."

"You can't just say 'no offense' and expect someone not to take offense," Jerome told him, "And I have quite the charm."

"Charm?" Patricia asked, "The little I talked to her, you could barely tell her anything…"

"Her beauty is just that breathtaking," he countered with.

"Still, must be all she has then," Patricia said.

"Um…no," Jerome told her, "You wish, Trixie."

They could hear footsteps coming in and quieted down as Noah entered the dining room. She looked at all of them and smiled, "Well, nice to see all of you. I was hoping I'd be last, so I wouldn't ruin any…seating," she said, smiling and walking over to the empty spot, sitting next to Jerome, "What luck," she commented happily.

Alfie leaned the other way, to Amber, "I think we were all wrong here…"

"She might not have a lot of personality, though," Amber whispered back, "We might still be right."

"Well, I guess I should probably talk, shouldn't I?" Noah asked, "I'm Noah Reid. This is my third year, like all of you, so we'll be in the same classes. I came from London, I'm going back when the term is over, and…well, my dream is to be a fashion designer. So I hope you can all bear with me if I start asking and prodding around people's closets…it's a bit of a habit of mine, so I apologize."

Nina was the first one to speak up, "It's nice to meet you Noah. I'm Nina; I was the new student last year. Even if you're only here for a year, it'll be nice to have you."

The others started to nod and agree and give their words and agreements, but it was starting to mix together. Noah got the point and nodded, "Thanks, all of you. I hope to get to know you all better soon," she cast a smile to Jerome with a slight turn of her head.

Mara's eyebrows drew together, "Noah, tell me something," she said, trying to stop that for whatever reason, "When you say prodding around our closets, you mean…?"

"I just have a habit of going into rooms and digging through closets is all," she said, "I really shouldn't, but…I just can't help it. And most people forgive me when I give them my help. Of course not all of them take the help, even when I present it…"

"Tell me something," Alfie said, "Do I need help? Or…?"

She looked at him for a few moments as Trudy started to bring dinner in and set it on the table. She nodded, "You need help."

"What?" he exclaimed, "How can you say that?"

Meanwhile Jerome and half the table was laughing. Jerome shook his head, "Alfie, just keep out of my closet, ok?"

"I'm going to poke my head in there after dinner," Noah said, not asking.

"What?" he questioned, shaking his head, "Ok, clearly you have no sense of style then."

Mick laughed, "Oh, come on Jerome. Might be good for you. Everyone can be knocked down a few pegs."

"You need help too," Noah told Mick.

"What?" he questioned, "How can I need help?"

"You look like you're supposed to be sporting," she said.

"That's the point."

"It's not what normal people wear," Noah told him, "Jerome, no. You look wonderful," she touched his arm, eliciting more anger from Mara, though she tried to restrain it and keep telling herself it didn't mean anything. She was with Mick, "I just want to see what else you have."

"See?" Jerome told Mick.

Trudy came back in, "All of you should eat. It won't be hot forever."

When she stepped out again they started to take food and make unimportant small talk with each other, Noah exclusively talking to Jerome, to Mara's annoyance.

Nina leaned over to Fabian, "When we have a chance, we should all get together tomorrow," she said, "After school."

"Why?" he asked, "I mean, well, you mean Sibuna, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she answered, "I want to get the Cup and find a new place for it."

"You want input from all of us?" he guessed.

She nodded, "Well…count out Jerome. We don't need him. I don't think I can keep Joy away without keeping Patricia away, so…she'll be there too."

He nodded, "Yeah, ok. I'll tell Alfie when I get the chance," he said.

"Thanks," she answered, "I just don't feel safe with the Cup in the stage."

"I know what you mean," he said, "But where can it be hidden better? Buried?"

"Maybe," she said, "We'll figure something out."

"Yeah," he agreed, "We will."

* * *

When dinner was over Mick went to his room, but Mara declined for the moment to join him. Nina and Fabian were seeing to the other Sibuna members, while Jerome and Noah went to his room and his closet to look through his clothes.

"I like what you have," she said, going through and tossing things around, such as back and onto his bed.

"I would like them to remain straight…," he said.

"I would too, but this is my way," Noah answered him.

He got hit when she threw something out. He pulled it off of his face and threw it onto the bed, walking over, "Noah, stop," he said, grabbing her shoulder.

She turned around, holding a shirt in hand. She tossed it past him onto the bed.

"I said stop!" he told her, standing noticeably a head higher than her, being so close. She looked up at him and smiled, causing him to blush a little and realize their proximity. She managed not to, but it was hard.

Mara was outside of the door, looking through the small opening between the door and the frame. She saw them and threw the door open, "Jerome!"


	2. The Missing Wink

CHAPTER 2

Jerome and Noah looked to the door, at Mara. She stood there, feeling like an idiot for doing this, but she had to.

"Well…didn't know you felt that way, Mara," Jerome commented. Noah said nothing.

Mara shook her head, "What? Oh, no! No," she told them, "Of course not…"

"Well, barging into someone's bedroom in a…moment like this would make one think otherwise," Jerome told her.

She shook her head, "You know what, forget it. It's not important anymore," she said, turning and walking out.

"Well…," Jerome stepped away from Noah, "That was…interesting…"

She looked at him curiously, then moved back to his closet, "Well, if you're not going to distract me with that kiss, then I'm going back in."

"No!" Jerome told her. But she didn't listen.

* * *

"I heard you yelling earlier," Nina said to Mara as the three were in their room. Amber wasn't paying much attention right now, "What was that about?"

"What? Oh…it was nothing," Mara said.

"Are you sure?" Amber asked, having a point to raise, "It sounded like you yelled Jerome's name. What did he do to make you mad? Not that it's hard to do, I imagine."

"He was just…being him," Mara said.

"Ok then," Nina said, "But…I thought you two got along?"

"We do…it's just that there are still things he does that get on my nerves," she explained.

"I really don't see how anyone could get along with Jerome," Amber said, "You must be really tough Mara."

"He's not that bad!" she defended him, "If you get to know him!"

"There's more behind that prankster?" Amber questioned.

"Well, we know that," Nina told her, leaving it at that.

Amber sighed, "I guess we do."

"You do?" Mara asked.

"Yeah…long story," Nina said, "Kind of an inside joke. Sorry."

"A joke?" Mara asked.

"Well…that's not the right term, I guess," Nina said, "But yeah, let's leave it at that."

Mara looked at them before nodding, "Ok, fine." She wasn't going to press the issue. It wasn't like she was interested in Jerome or anything, which pressing might indicate.

And so the three went to sleep, leaving the subject finished. For now.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning the nine old students sat at the table, talking to friends. The Sibunas spoke to each other, while Patricia and Joy mostly spoke, Patricia coming and going with the others. Mick and Mara spoke, and Jerome and Alfie spoke, Alfie going back and forth between the conversations.

Mara leaned over, "How was Noah last night?" she asked Patricia and Joy.

"I like her," Joy said simply with a smile.

"Well, I don't," Patricia said.

"Why's that?" Mara asked.

"She kept talking…"

"She's new, I'm sure she's bound to talk and try to make friends," Mara said.

Joy shook her head, "No no no…not that."

"What then?" Mara asked.

Patricia just shook her head, leaving Joy to say it, "About Jerome."

Mick leaned over towards Mara, so he could get in on the conversation, "Seriously? I still don't see how she could like him at all."

"Well, stranger has happened," Joy said with a smile.

"Us?" Mara asked.

"Sure, let's go with you two," Joy said.

"Forget about it," Mick said to Mara, "Let's just forget the entire conversation about the new girl."

"What about me?" Noah asked as she walked in and looked at them all before taking the open seat, to her dismay, farther from Jerome and more towards Nina and Patricia.

"Nothing," Mick said.

"He doesn't see why you like Jerome," Joy said simply.

"Joy!" Jerome snapped.

"It's not like we all haven't heard that by now," Amber told him.

Noah shrugged, "Spread it."

"Noah!" Jerome snapped at her now.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she questioned him.

"Um…well…"

She smiled and started to take food onto her plate, leaving Alfie to laugh a little.

"Wow, you have it hard," he joked to Jerome, "An attractive girl spreading around that she likes you. Oh, the agony…"

"That's not what this is about," Jerome told him.

"Then what is it about?" Alfie asked.

Jerome shook his head and pushed his chair out, picking up his bag and just leaving, heading to school.

Amber leaned over to Alfie, "You find her attractive?"

"Um…well…I mean, yeah," he said, not expecting a hit for that. He would be wrong and would spend the next ten or so minutes rubbing his arm.

"You're strong for a girl!" he shouted in complaint.

She went back to her breakfast, "Have to be for situations like this."

"You expect these?" he asked in some shock.

She shrugged, "Yeah, sometimes."

"Ok, nice to know," he said, rubbing his arm, "I can watch my mouth now."

"I doubt that," Patricia put in.

Some of them started to laugh, but Alfie just shook his head, "Well, we'll see."

* * *

At school for the first day of the term, it was time for history class. Sitting in the room the students talked amongst each other.

"I can't wait to see Jason again, even if he was part of Victor's group," Joy mused.

"Really?" Patricia questioned her, "Wow Joy…"

"What? You can't say you wouldn't be at least thinking the same, well, if he wasn't part of the group. From what you told me," she said.

"Fine, fine, you're right," Patricia admitted, "If he hadn't been…"

Their history class was being taught in a classroom that sat two to a table. Joy and Patricia were together, as were Mick and Mara, and Fabian and Nina.

Alfie moved quickly and took the spot next to Amber, causing Jerome to stand by the table, "Alfie…"

"What?" he asked, "I'm sitting next to my girlfriend. Look at those four!" he directed to the couples sitting together.

"Um, Alfie," Amber said.

"Yes my sweet?" he asked.

"Get off this table," she said.

"What?" he questioned in shock, "Why? What did I do?"

"I like to listen," she told him, "I can't do that with you here."

"Listen?" Jerome stifled some laughter.

She glared at him, "Alfie, go."

"But!"

She looked at him until he sighed, "Fine," he got up and walked with Jerome to another table, to Noah's chagrin when she came in. Seeing the spot open, she sat by Amber, who didn't complain.

"You know, I think 'listen' means 'look at Mr. Winkler," Jerome told Alfie.

"But she's with me!" Alfie complained.

"Can't stop someone from looking," Jerome said simply.

Soon an adult walked into the room. But it wasn't Jason Winkler. This man was at least ten or fifteen years older with short black hair and a bit of a hardened face. He was dressed as one might expect a teacher to dress, with a dress shirt, tie and slacks. He went to the desk in the front of the room and put a briefcase on it, "Welcome to history class," he said.

"Where's Mr. Winkler?" Joy asked curiously.

"He left the school, or so I heard," the new teacher told her.

"Left the school?" she asked, "Why?"

"I don't know," he answered, "Now, please quiet down and we'll begin. My name is Mr. Wolf, and I'll be teaching you for the entire term."

Alfie leaned over to Jerome, "Mr. Wolf. That's so cool!"

Mr. Wolf looked up from the materials he was gathering, "You there!" he directed to Alfie, "I do not tolerate talking, and class has begun. What's your name?"

"Better tell him," Jerome whispered.

"Alfie, Sir," he said, adding the 'Sir' to try to appease him.

"Alfie," he found a document, "Mr. Lewis. Seeing as this is the first day, I will be lenient, especially since you don't know the rules yet. Write me one page about the lesson today and hand it in tomorrow."

"Oh come on! I didn't know! And that was hardly an outburst!"

"But that was," Mr. Wolf said, "Two pages."

Alfie was about to say something when he wised up and shut his mouth before he could do any more damage.

By the time class ended the students were picking up their materials as Mr. Wolf left before them. Alfie was complaining to which Mick had a comment, "Should have watched your mouth."

"It was unfair, though," Mara said.

"Thank you!" Alfie said.

"Unfair, but kind of funny," Jerome said, clasping him on the back before heading out.

Nina and Fabian came over, "You really got it hard," Fabian said.

"At least be thankful it's only two pages, and there's a decent amount he taught us."

"But two pages!" he complained.

"You want my notes?" Fabian asked.

"Notes? No! I want your help!" Alfie said.

"I think that would be cheating," Nina said, "Do you want to write more pages?"

"I won't get caught!" Alfie said, "I'm sure of that!"

"You're sure," Amber said, "And yet you opened your mouth after he said not to give an outburst?"

Alfie could only shake his head, "One time I screw up and you hold it over me!"

"To be fair, you've screwed up a decent amount of times in all the time I've known you…," Fabian said.

Mick nodded, "Yeah, no surprise there," he said, looking at the clock and heading out with Mara.

"We should probably be going too," Fabian said.

They agreed and left, leaving as the last four. Joy, Patricia and Noah had already left.

"Guess Patricia is going to be spending more time with Joy," Nina said.

"Well, that's to be expected," Fabian told her.

"At least she's not hanging onto you," Nina said with a smile.

"And it's not like we need to desperately have Patricia with us," Amber said, "It's over, after all."

"Yeah, that's right," Nina said a bit sadly.

"You miss it?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah…kind of…"

"I think we all do," Alfie said, "I mean, all the danger and stuff aside, it was cool!"

"I don't know how danger is 'cool'," Fabian said.

"Danger is dangerous," Amber said, "I don't do dangerous too well."

"But you did amazingly," Nina told her.

"Naturally."

As they walked they could see Mr. Wolf talking to Mr. Sweet by the latter's office.

"I'm still looking," Mr. Wolf said, "I'll take any lodgings you know of. I just can't find anything."

"I'm sorry," Mr. Sweet said, "I don't have anything. And you really can't find anywhere?"

"Not in my budget range," Mr. Wolf answered, "Could I stay here? I know, it's an odd request, but the drama room would work well."

"I'll have to think about it," Mr. Sweet said, "Where are you now?"

"Living out of a hotel," Mr. Wolf answered, "A cheap one. I hate moving. At this rate it'll take a while for the move and the job to be worth it, pay-wise."

"But as educators we are here for the students," Mr. Sweet said.

"We have to look after ourselves too," Mr. Wolf said.

"I know, I was just trying to give you some insight into why you're doing this," Mr. Sweet answered, "I'll have an answer for you by the end of the day, about the school."

"Thank you," Mr. Wolf said, heading off down the hall and letting Mr. Sweet get back to his office.

"Teacher living in the school," Alfie mused, "Just like when we were kids and we thought that."

"I never did…," Fabian muttered.

"What? Seriously?" Alfie was shocked, "You never thought that your teachers lived in the school? Or in their rooms?"

"No, because I made sense as a kid," Fabian said, not trying to be mean or hurtful, but being serious.

"Kids aren't supposed to have a lot of sense!" Alfie protested.

"I think Alfie's right," Nina had to admit.

"Kind of…," Fabian had to agree.

"We're not children anymore," Amber said, "Can we drop it and talk about something important? Like the lack of Jason?"

"I thought it was only Patricia…," Nina said.

"You don't see it too?" she questioned Nina, "He was so cute!"

"Amber! I'm right here!" Alfie told her.

She ignored him, "Wasn't he?"

"I…guess…?" Nina answered.

"He's a teacher! Why are the students swooning over him?" Fabian questioned.

"Forbidden fruit?" Nina guessed.

"Forbidden? He wouldn't be forbidden if it was me…," Amber muttered.

"Again, I'm right here!" Alfie said with great annoyance permeating his voice.

"I know," Amber said.

"What? That's it?" he questioned, "You don't have anything else to say?"

"Apparently not," she said.

"So you're just going to keep on saying stuff like that?" he questioned.

"Until I'm out, yeah," Amber answered.

"Come on!" he was annoyed beyond any level of annoyance he had ever figured he felt before, discounting the previous term and Sibuna-related activities. Those didn't count due to the sheer amount of stress.

As they walked they passed by Joy and Patricia at Joy's locker and kept going. The two girls were talking about class, with Joy echoing some of Amber's annoyance with Jason gone.

"Come on, he was a bad guy!" Patricia said.

"Maybe…," Joy said absently, changing books.

"Is that who you were talking about?" Patricia questioned.

"What do you mean?" Joy asked.

"Yesterday."

"Ah, that," she said, leaving it at that.

"You never said he was at Anubis House," Patricia pointed out.

"I know."

"Is it Jason?" she questioned with annoyance at Joy's little games.

"No," she said, giving Patricia relief with a straight answer this time.

"Come on," she said, walking off.

"What? You're not going to keep guessing?" she asked.

"No, because it doesn't really affect me. No offense. But romance? Not something I care about."

"I know, I know," Joy said, closing her locker and hurrying after Patricia.

"Is there something on your mind?" Mick asked as Mara waited by his locker for him to finish.

"What? No…," she said, shaking her head.

"Looks like it," he commented.

"It's…no, it's just being back," Mara said, "A bit odd, adapting again."

"You're having trouble?" Mick asked, "I fell right back into groove."

"Well, I guess I'm not so lucky this term," Mara said.

He laughed a bit, "It's me, isn't it?"

"What?" she asked, smiling a bit.

"You're distracted by me. No shame in admitting it."

"Oh yeah, that's it," she said with a little laugh, "Mick Campbell, you distract me so…"

"I know," he laughed too.

Jerome was down the other hall, watching them but remaining relatively out of view, shaking his head. He was able to hear, due to the lack of students in the hall, "Come on Mara, when will you come to your senses over him?" he muttered.

"You know spying isn't good, right?" Noah asked softly, coming up from behind him.

"Don't startle me like that!" he hissed softly, taken aback a few steps.

"Spying on Mick and Mara?" Noah asked, glancing past him to confirm.

"No," he lied, "I just like this spot. It's where I come to think."

"Think about what?" she asked him, "Me, I hope?"

He shook his head and walked away rather than try to deal with her.

She watched him go and shrugged. For now it was fine, and she had to get to class. She hurried off.

* * *

Victor sat in his office, working in the silence. He would be able to hear if anyone were in the house. The silence was beautiful to him, and the breaking of that beauty, while it was to remain intact, was a grievous sin that he would rectify instantly.

When the door opened, however, he didn't hear. Whoever was entering knew, and was being careful. But even missing that, he was always sure he would get them soon after entering. The students couldn't abandon school and hide out without him knowing. Oh no, he would hear them. He knew what silence in the house sounded like, and he knew that even the slightest noise out of place would mean someone was there.

When the floor creaked, he heard and stood up after a moment, "Whoever is down there, go back to school! Now! I'm willing to give you this one chance without punishment!"

He heard the door close. Whoever it was left.

He sat down and got back to the paperwork on his desk, reaching out and running his hand over Corbierre. He drew it back and started to look through documents when he heard another creak on the stairs.

"Oh, so you thought you could fool me?" he called out, standing up, "Well, I warned you. I guess trying to be nice doesn't work on you students!" He walked to the door, opening it the rest of the way, "Now," the person must have crouched, "Stand up and show yourself!"

He saw a figure rising, but it wasn't a student.

"You!" Victor shouted.

"Ah, miss me already?" Rufus questioned as he walked up the rest of the stairs, towards Victor, "It hasn't been that long."

"Rufus," Victor muttered, "What are you doing here? Come to gloat?"

"Gloat over what?" he questioned, now standing in front of Victor, "I'm not immortal."

"You drank it," Victor told him.

"Ah, but then I saw Alfie Lewis alive and well. Much different from the dying boy I saw in the basement. I'm guessing I'm not immortal. I could test it…but if I'm right, there's no solace in finding myself right if I'm dead, now is there, Victor?"

"You were tricked," Victor told him, "What do you want?"

"Immortality," he said, "You're the one to talk to. You're the one with the knowledge."

"I don't have any answers for you," Victor told him, "Or else I'd be working on it myself. And I wouldn't give it to you anyway."

"Give? Oh no, Victor. You think I'm that civil? To ask and be given?" he questioned, "No. No no no."

"Then what are you here for?" Victor questioned, "To take my non-existent research?"

"I know it exists somewhere," Rufus said, "Smart man like you, willing to bet it all on the Cup of Ankh? I don't think so. Because, you see…I know there's more."

"There isn't," Victor told him.

"Ah, if you're telling the truth, then Sarah kept you at more of a distance than I thought," Rufus said.

"What are you talking about?" Victor demanded.

"The Frobisher-Smythe's have many secrets," Rufus told him, "I guess Sarah never told you. Guess she was closer to me…"

"What are you talking about?" Victor shouted. If immortality could yet be his…

"So you know nothing of Sarah's stories?" he questioned, "Nothing of that book?"

"What book?" Victor demanded, "What stories?"

His anger and annoyance seemed real enough, "A pity," Rufus said, "I guess you really don't know anything…"

"But you do," Victor said, "And if it involves immortality, you will tell me!"

"Or what? How are you threatening me?" Rufus questioned, "You can't! You can't possibly!" He began to laugh for a few moments, and then grabbed Victor first before the other man could grab him. They struggled for a few moments, with Victor quickly realizing that he had no way to threaten Rufus. He had no force to use.

Rufus was younger in body. He overpowered Victor and pushed him around, keeping his hands on the other man's chest, "Well, you're useless to me," Rufus hissed.

"What are you going to do?" Victor demanded, struggling with his grip to push Rufus back.

"I'm going to show you just how much you're worth," Rufus said, pushing Victor towards the railing, his upper back trailing over the side. They struggled, Victor being panicked now.

"Bye," he said simply, pushing Victor all the way over the side, listening to his shouts until he smashed into the floor below.

* * *

As the students were arriving back, Patricia, Joy, Mick and Mara were the first four through the door, caught up in their own conversations. That stopped dead when they looked ahead, seeing Victor lying on the ground with blood running around him.

"Victor!" they were shouting, running to him and crouching down, doing what vain attempts they could. Finding the source of bleeding, applying pressure, checking for a pulse, even shaking him.

As the others came in they saw the horrific sight of Victor lying there. They were all panicking, Fabian trying to get an ambulance, all of them hoping it wasn't too late.

Even if they didn't like Victor, him dying was something they didn't want.


	3. Like That

The Anubis kids returned to the house at around 3 O'Clock to find Mr.Sweet hovering over Victor's desk talking about something fervently.

"What's sweetie doing in there? School just let out," Alfie announced to the rest of the students.

"Ahhhh," Jerome began. "Maybe, him and Victor discussing ways they can punish you Alfie" he finished and walked off.

"That is a bit weird. Mr. Sweet always stays at the school late." Fabian said mostly to Nina as the others had already shrugged it off when Alfie asked.

"I don't know," Nina said. "I don't want to think about it too much."

"Ohhhhh," Patricia moaned. "Lower Joy." She said through whispered moans.

Joy followed Patricia's directions and began licking her pussy lower to the folded lips.

"Yes, like that." Patricia declared shoving Joys face violently into her half-shaven pussy so that Joy could smell the faint scent of her pussy hairs. Joy upped her licking and began monotonously and rythmatically chewing on her whole clit while Patricia gasped and pushed Joys face deeper and deeper into her pussy until she couldn't breathe. Right at the time when Joy thought she was going to pass out from not being able to breathe Patrica heaved and her back began to arch and her legs shake as she exploded cum all over Joys face through her devious smile as Joy began to giggle while Patricia screamed "oh my gosh Joy I'm cumming! I'm cumming oh my gosh Joy!"

Joy licked up the remaining cum from Patricia's pussy entrance and thighs and place her hands upon Patricia thighs who was trying to catch her breath. Joy smiled.

"You like that huh?" She asked as Patricia grabbed her wrists.


End file.
